A Deal Is A Deal
by ToxicWitness
Summary: William is fed up with Grell's poor efforts in working. After a deal is made and Grell is succeeded winner, William and Grell spend a day shopping. What kind of trouble will this duet find themselves in?


A Deal is a Deal

Deal Making: Chapter One

Will walked down the large hallways of the Ministry of Hades. Surprisingly, there weren't many people at the ministry, as William had noted.

"Probably just a flu spreading around", William thought.

William went to his office, stepping through the polished black wooden door to his office. He slowly walked to his desk. As he sat down he took off his glasses for a moment and pinched his nose, his headache growing steadily.

"What am I going to do", he asked himself, "Grell is ruining my changes of ever getting promoted. There's only one thing to ask, how do you get Grell to work? What is it Grell is always looking for?"

William sighed, deeply exhausted. It seemed to Will that he would have to ask Sutcliff, although first he would have to find him. William brought his glasses back up to his eyes and stood. William proceeded to search for Grell in all of his usual rooms. He went to the lounge, the food hall, all of Grell's friend's offices, but no sign of the red-headed reaper. He thought he might as well check Grell's office, although William was almost positive Grell wouldn't be there. William burst through the office door to see a madly typing Grell.

"Excuse me, Sutcliff", Will was baffled.

"It's so good to see you, darling. You look as thought you have been taking care of yourself. Although, you should know it is better with two", Grell grinned seductively.

"Ugh... Grell, what are you working on", William barked.

"Oh my, Will! You finally used my first name. Ahh...what am I working on? Well, I'm...just working", Grell nervously answered.

"Hmm... Why is it that I donnot entirely believe you?", William spoke sarcastically.

William slowly walked over, and Grell shut off the computer before William had gotten any closer. William then sighed and turned on the computer. He checked the history only to find almost every website in the universe that had to do with absolutely everything that had to do with anything, except work.

"What can I do to get you to work", William pushed uo his glasses to ask.

"I can think of some things", Grell flirted.

William pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance," Seriously Grell, what will it take?"

"When I really start to think I remember you and I haven't ever gone shopping together. How about we spend a day...shopping together", Grell suggested.

"That sounds...fair. Alright, if you get all your current work done and you can make-up all your other work in about a month, I will agree to go shopping with you.

"Yay", Grell delighted, "Well, you best get leaving so I can start."

William chuckled, "You get to that."

"I will, but I would appreciate it if you would leave."

"Fine:, William continued walking to the door.

William walked out of Grell's office and continue down the now suddenly bustling hallway.

'I wonder if he is serious. I doubt it, he probably just wanted he out of his office. I will wait for him to work, nothing will get done, I will have to fix his mistakes, which isn't out of the ordinary", William thought to himself as he walked deeper into the crowd of busy reapers.

**~Week One~**

William stood in front of the wooden door of the office, with a narrow black sign reading 'Sutcliff'. He walked into Grell's office, expecting an empty chair and a shut-down computer. When he entered, he instead saw a massy haired, blood-shot eyed, tired, Grell, who happened to be typing rapidly.

"Grell, how long have you been awake, working?"

"I don't really...*yawn*...know. Perhaps a couple days or...*yawn*...so", Grell sleepily replied.

"You need to sleep, even just for a few hours", William spoke, irritated by Grell's carelessness.

"I can't. I really have to tried, but I kept having horrible nightmares", Grell complained, never looking away from the computer.

"How much-", William was cut off.

"I have been about one-fourth of my work finished."

"That...is impressive", William complimented Grell's work efforts.

"I had hoped you would think so, Will-darling", Grell combed his hair back with his fingers.

"You should sleep", William spoke semi-concerned.

"No", Grell replied sternly.

"Alright, don't listen to me. I have tried to work myself to death, but trust me, it never works", William warned.

"Please William, just go. It's hard to get any work done with you prancing around", Grell finally looked up to Will, giving a slight wink.

"You should take care of yourself, Grell. I am partially responsible for your health."

**~Week Two~**

"Grell, you are going to sleep, now", William demanded of Grell.

"I want to... I really do. I just... I keep having horrible nightmares."

"About?"

"I keep having nightmares about you", Grell pouted.

"Maybe you could get over them by coming with me. Come on, I'm not **that** terrifying...", William motioned for Grell to follow him out of the paper cluttered office.

"Fine."

Grell let William lead him to Will's office. William instructed Grell to sleep on the couch in William's office, which Grell did.

**~Weel Three~**

"Grell**, are you alright**, I haven't-", William peeked through Grell's office only to find him asleep in his chair,"-seen you.

William walked over to Grell, looking at all the piled papersaround him. William looked through the computer not only to see **ALL** of Grell's work done, but his as well. Grell had been sacrificing his sleep for William. What was Sutcliff thinking?

**~Week Four~**

"You know. You can stop."

"Why should I", Grell questioned.

"You need it, I can see how tired you have been getting. I mean, you have already won, and we have made a deal. You are going to get to go shopping. It doesn't matter how I feel about it", William non-chalantly spoke.

"Really?", Grell leaped up to hug William," Thank you", Grell whispered as he kissed William on the cheek; William shuddered.


End file.
